I want to protect
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Quiero protegerlo, pero... el miedo me atrapa. Creek/Twaig y McTucker


Hola! Otra vez vengo con otro one shot!

Este debe ser unos de los fic mas largos que he hecho! 19 paginas en word! XD

Este es un Creek/Twaig con algo de McTucker :333

Espero no disfruten :D

Advertencias: Un Kenny muy temperamental...

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt :333

Ahi lo dejo :DDDD

* * *

**I want to protect**

Tweek Tweak es la clase de chicos que uno llamaría **excepcional.**

Una persona demasiado extrovertida, nunca se guarda nada para él, casi siempre expresa sus paranoicas ideas en palabras o acciones (desgraciadamente).

Por eso a uno le sorprende que sea amigo de alguien como, Craig Tucker.

Un introvertido que nunca abre la boca para nada más que decir algo cierto e hiriente, pero eso solo es con las personas que no son sus amigos.

Esa boca es lo que lo a hecho meterse en demasiado pleitos, no sabe medir sus palabras.

Ambos son un dúo explosivo y a la vez tan equilibrado, simple, Craig y su tranquilidad calman a Tweek y el rubio es la única persona que puede ¿domar? a Craig en sus momentos de rabietas.

Por algo son mejores amigos...

Y eso es lo que a Tweek le jode.

...

El ama a Craig, lo admira y respeta.

El rubio adora su figura, su carácter, su neutralidad... pero siempre se ha preguntado si Craig es así todo el tiempo.

¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Si siempre es tan... frio...?

El pelinegro es una persona tan cerrada que ni sus amigos saben si alguna vez ha llorado o ha tenido miedo.

Tweek quisiera saberlo y acompañarlo en esos momentos.

Pero aun siendo su mejor amigo, el desconoce cómo es realmente Craig... hasta ahora.

-o-o-o-o-

El Team Craig se encontraba en una mesa de la cafetería.

Kevin y Token volvían a discutir por la atención del castaño, Clyde Donovan.

Pero este solo tenia atención para su taco, sin darse cuenta de la discusión de los dos chicos.

Tweek temblaba como gelatina por los gritos y se pegaba a Craig, el era tan calmado que su aura era tranquila.

Craig sintió que el brazo de Tweek se pegaba al suyo, así que solo sonrió y le revolvió el cabello dulcemente, como siempre hacia.

Tweek le sonríe nervioso, pero por dentro se siente tan idiota, ahora Craig creería que solo era un rubio que necesitaba protección.

El chico nervioso se felicito de forma sarcástica mentalmente, sintiéndose aun más idiota.

- Hola chicos- saludo un rubio acercándose a la mesa.

- ¿Que quieres McCormick?- hablo Craig de forma tajante, mientras el afroamericano y el asiático dejaban de pelear y prestaban atención a la conversación.

- Que tengas mi apellido- le dijo de forma burlona, Kenny.

Craig solo le saco el dedo del medio mientras se sonrojaba levemente, esto paso desapercibido por todos, menos por Tweek...

El ojiverde frunció el ceño por el comentario que hizo Kenny, ¡¿quien se creía?

- ¿Que ¡ngn! deseas Kenny?...- esta vez Tweek decidió intervenir.

- Nada con ustedes...- dijo el rubio, no de forma grosera- quería hablar con Craig a solas.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al rubio más alto y después a su líder, el cual seguía mirando dudosamente al chico pobre.

- ¿Para qué?- pregunto, de nuevo, el pelinegro.

- Tu solo ven- le contesto McCormick de forma juguetona mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba fuera de la cafetería.

Los restantes en la mesa veían de forma curiosa por donde se habían ido los dos chicos.

A Tweek le hervía la sangre, no es que fuera celoso ni nada, Craig ni siquiera salía con él... pero Kenny McCormick no es considerado, alguien de fiar...

Si tan solo fuera más fuerte, hubiera mandado al otro rubio a volar.

...

A los segundos de acabar el receso, llego Craig.

- ¿Y?- pregunto el castaño del grupo.

- ¿qué?- pregunto el líder.

- ¿Que paso con Kenny?- preguntaron Kevin y Token al mismo tiempo, para después pasar a mirarse con desconfianza.

- Nada que les importe- comento con sequedad, Craig.

- Pesado...- fue lo que dijo Clyde con pucheros, haciendo que los dos chicos que antes peleaban, se sonrojaran.

Tweek miraba atentamente a Tucker y sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón al notar una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo en la cara de Craig, mientras miraba a la mesa del Team Stan.

Donde se hallaba Kenny McCormick, el cual le lanzaba una sonrisa picara el pelinegro.

Y otra vez, la sangre de Tweek hirvió.

-o-o-o-o-

Varios días pasaron de esa misteriosa conversación entre Craig y Kenny.

Muchos se dieron cuenta que Craig estaba más animado y que cada vez que tenia oportunidad se distanciaba de su grupo.

Token, Clyde y Kevin se hallaban en sus asuntos, por lo cual dejaron a Craig ser feliz sin pedir información.

Pero Tweek sabía que no era algo normal ver a Craig sonreír más a menudo, no es que no le gustase, siempre pensó que la sonrisa de Tucker era tierna.

Aun así, quería explicaciones.

- Craig ¡ngn!- llamo el rubio a su amigo.

- ¿Pasa algo Tweek?- pregunto Craig.

Los chicos se hallaban en clase de historia, ¿pero quién prestaba atención?

- ¿Por que últimamente estas ¡Agh! tan animado?- Tweek fue directo al grano, la duda le picaba desde hace buen tiempo.

Al segundo las mejillas de Craig se tiñeron de carmesí, lo cual hizo a Tweek sospechar aun más.

- No sé de que hablas...- Craig aparto la mirada, no quería que su amigo note su sonrojo.

- A mi no me engañas, se que ¡ngn! ocultas algo y no me lo dices...

Tweek inflo sus mejillas haciendo puchero, lo cual le saco un sonrojo a Craig, ¿Por qué?

- Te prometo que no te oculto nada...- le contesto Tucker, acariciando su cabeza como si de un perro se tratara.

Tweek se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, para luego asentir.

Pero los dos chicos no se daban cuenta de los ojos celestes que los miraba y de cómo pasaron a una mirada molesta al notar el sonrojo del pelinegro con el comportamiento del rubio de ojos verdes.

-o-o-o-o-

Tweek no se creyó ni una palabra de lo que su amigo le dijo.

Así que hizo lo que toda persona con curiosidad hasta el límite haría.

Espiar...

Pasaron minutos para que Tweek se dé cuenta que lo quería espiar como amigo más que como admirador secreto.

Digo, si a uno le preocupa su amigo y quiere saber que lo mantiene tan alegre, entonces hace todo lo posible para enterarse.

...

Las clases habían terminado y Craig se despidió de su grupo, excusándose con que había dejado un cuaderno en el aula y que los vería mañana.

Tres de los miembros asintieron y se fueron por su camino, Tweek se quedo ahí parado, viendo como Craig entraba a la escuela nuevamente.

El rubio, entro detrás de él, asegurándose que no lo vieran, aunque ¿quién lo haría? ya todo estaba vacío.

Al notar que Tucker había doblado a la esquina decidió acercarse con sigilo.

Miro desde ahí, para luego abrir sus ojos sorprendidos, al ver que Craig se encontraba con McCormick.

El rubio de parca naranja lo esperaba apoyado en los casilleros.

- Hola Ken- saludo Craig acercándose al mencionado.

¿Ken? ¿Cuándo paso de McCormick a "Ken"? Tweek podía oír a la perfección cada palabra que decían los dos.

- Hola amor...- dijo Kenny mientras se inclinaba a besar al pelinegro.

OK, Tweek ya aclaro todas sus sospechas, ¿de aquí a cuando salían? quizás esa conversación que no oyeron fue lo que inicio todo.

El rubio tembloroso veía como Craig se paraba de puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios de McCormick y corresponder mejor el beso.

Kenny es uno de los más altos de la clase, bueno, no como Token o Cartman, pero si era alto.

Y Craig le pasaba a Tweek por... ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro centímetros?

El chico de ojos verdes sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos sin importancia y concentrarse en la escena que tenía enfrente.

La cual miraba con dolor...

- Craig...- Kenny se separo del beso y apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de Craig, la expresión de Kenny estaba algo molesta, lo cual dejo en duda a Craig.

- ¿si...?- pregunto el pelinegro.

- ¿Que paso hace rato en el salón con Tweek?- podía sentirse los celos de Kenny hasta la distancia en la que Tweek se hallaba.

- ¿Con Tweek? ah...solo me hizo una pregunta- contesto Craig con naturalidad, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Cual pregunta?- esta vez Kenny fue más tosco con la pregunta.

- El porqué estaba tan animado últimamente... ¿estás celoso?

- Claro que sí, no me gustaría que él se metiera con lo que me pertenece- el tono de voz de Kenny aun se oía irritado.

Craig frunció el ceño al igual que Tweek.

- ¿Te pertenezco? que yo sepa, nunca me he metido con tus coqueteos y manoseos que das a la gente, es tu forma de ser, ¿acaso yo ya no puedo estar con mis amigos?- esta vez Craig ya se estaba hartando, el día de ayer Kenny también le reclamo el por qué se dejaba abrazar por Clyde, era absurdo.

Kenny solo suspiro y miro a Craig atentamente.

- No importa, ya déjalo...- se acerco a Craig y volvió a unir sus labios, sosteniéndolo de las caderas.

El pelinegro, algo dudoso, correspondió al beso, abrazando al rubio más alto por el cuello.

Tweek miro aquella escena, dolido y a la vez molesto.

¿Acaso Kenny quería separarlo de sus amigos o qué? Algo le daba mala espina al rubio, pero decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse a su casa... ya no quería verlos.

-o-o-o-o-

Los días transcurrieron así... Craig se desaparecía después de clases, el resto del grupo no se preguntaba nada, excepto Tweek...

El cual dejo de seguirlo, después de ese día... no podía evitar sentirse aun más nervioso estando cerca de Craig.

Y en especial de Kenny...

El rubio más alto siempre lo miraba con cierto odio, aunque lo escondía bajo esas sonrisas agradables que siempre mostraba al mundo, pero Tweek no era ingenuo, sabia el desprecio que Kenny sentía hacia su persona y no lo terminaba de comprender...

¿McCormick sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Craig?

...

Y otra vez Craig se separa del grupo... ya sabía para que...

-o-o-o-o-

El patio de la escuela es muy cómodo, todos disfrutaban estar ahí (con tal de no hacer clases).

Craig no comía nada y solo observaba a sus amigos, Tweek tomaba su café mientras veía a Clyde comer tacos y el como Token y Kevin trataban de llamar su atención.

El cafeinomano vio curioso como el grupo de chicas se ponía mas ¿activo?, solo sabía que habían varias, murmurando miles de cosas que para él no tenía importancia, hasta que vio a Heidi empujar levemente a Anni y esta se acerco al Team Craig.

- ¿Craig?...- pregunto tímida la chica.

Tucker la miro con expresión nula y eso puso más nerviosa a la rubia.

- ¿Que pasa An?- pregunto el azabache con naturalidad, lo cual no sorprendió a muchos, era bien sabido que de las chicas quien mejor relación amical tenia con los varones, era Anni.

- Esto... podemos hablar a solas, por favor- las mejillas de An se sonrojaron, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los amigos de Tucker.

- Uhhhh- dijo de forma juguetona Clyde, fastidiándolos. Craig gruño ante eso.

- Cállate Clyde, claro An- y así los dos desaparecieron.

Tweek no pudo evitar sentir algo de nervios y celos, era ya bien sabido por los amigos de Craig la escena que iban a tener los dos chicos que se fueron a hablar a solas.

...

- ¡Carajo Craig, ella no solo esta buena, es divertida, agradable y sabe jugar soccer!- grito enojado el castaño del grupo. Craig le saco el dedo medio.

- Eso no me importa, ella no me gusta y punto a la conversación...

- ¿Clyde?- de la nada apareció cierto pelirrojo de la clase.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto por inercia Donovan.

- ¡ah! Bueno... la profesora te está llamando, parece ser algo de un trabajo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio...

- ¡Mierda! Me olvide que era para hoy y me faltan cinco preguntas- lloriqueo Clyde.

Kevin se iba a ofrecer darle las respuestas, pero alguien más se le adelanto.

Y no fue Token.

- Yo las tengo, si quieres te las doy- le dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.

Clyde detuvo su drama persona y lo miro con ojos esperanzados y aun llorosos.

- Muchas gracias- dijo muy alegre y jalo al judío dentro de la escuela.

Craig y Tweek vieron divertidos el cómo Kevin y Token le deseaban la muerte a Kyle Bloflovsky.

...

...

Al día siguiente todo parecía ser normal, excepto...

- ¿Que ¡ngn! te paso?- pregunto Tweek entre nervioso y preocupado.

Todo el Team Craig observaban a su líder con curiosidad y el azabache trataba de evitar esas miradas... lo cual era imposible.

- Estoy bien, no exageren- contesto irritado, Craig, tratando de cubrir con su cabello el moretón que tenía cerca del ojo.

- ¿Que paso?- volvió a preguntar Tweek, esta vez más calmado.

Craig suspiro, frustrado.

- Intentaron robarme, es todo, pero logre escaparme- lo dijo con mirada indiferente.

El era Craig Tucker, es difícil creer que miente.

Así que todos decidieron dejarlas por las buenas, hasta Tweek iba a hacerlo, pero algo lo dejo con sospechas.

Al momento de entrar a su respectivo salón de matemáticas, el rubio paranoico se hallo a Kenny, el cual no disimulo su mirada de odio hacia él y paso, empujándolo por el hombro.

El ojiverde observaba como el mayor se iba de ahí a pasos molestos.

Y la pregunta vino a su mente...

¿Acaso Kenny golpeo a Craig?

-o-o-o-o-

Después de ese día, Tweek noto cierto cambio en su líder. Al menos ya no desaparecía después de clases.

Al rubio le alegra, ya que no pasa mucho tiempo con Kenny, nunca se sintió en confianza con esa relación... parece que han terminado.

El resto de sus amigos no se preocupan por el cambio repentino de Craig... ya que tenían sus propios asuntos.

Tweek sabía que algo pasaría por ser triangulo amoroso; Kyle se estaba acercando mucho Clyde ¡Hasta le compraba tacos! y el castaño no puede estar más feliz... típicas escenas.

Conversar, sonrojarse al sentir algún roce de manos y sonreírse con nerviosismo, o si... ese judío pelirrojo trataba de ligarse a Donovan.

Y eso frustraba mucho al asiático y al afroamericano.

-o-o-o-o-

Tweek estaba algo preocupado y no era de sorprender, en especial si después de una semana tu mejor amigo se comportaba AUN MAS EXTRAÑO QUE ANTES.

Pero este cambio era malo...

Se le veía más pálido y cansado. Y lo que más sorprendía al rubio era las acciones que tenía el azabache.

Cada vez que se dividían Craig entraba en una especie de nerviosismo (lo cual trataba de disimular y no salía) y se iba con Tweek o con otro...

Pero nunca solo...

...

...

En unos de esos momentos, donde Tweek y Craig regresaban a sus casa por el mismo camino.

Tweek y Craig se abrazaban a sí mismos, había caído la nieve y no llevaban el abrigo suficiente; el frio era horrible.

- Ah...- Tweek trato de sacar tema de conversación y eso lo ponía más nervioso- ¿Qué opinas de Kyle y ¡ngn! Clyde? Quedan bien ahora que son novios ¿no?- sonrió de lado. Recordar la situación de sus otros amigos se le hacía algo cómico.

Craig también sonrió.

- Si, es interesante ver como Kevin y Token le declaran guerra a Bloflovsky y Clyde ni cuenta- término eso con una pequeña risa. Tweek rio junto con él, le alegraba que Craig dejase esa sospechosa preocupación de lado.

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por una brisa helada que paso por su cuello, creando un escalofrió que inicio desde su nuca y termino por los dedos de sus pies.

Por puro reflejo se acerco a los primero que tenia para darse calor... abrazo el brazo de Craig. El cafeinomano noto su propia acción y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

No sabía si despegarse o seguir así, los nervios no lo dejaban actuar ni pensar con claridad. Pero esos pensamientos fueron cortados (de nuevo) al sentir que Craig se zafaba suavemente del agarre.

¡Mierda! ¡La había cagado!

Sus lamentos fueron detenidos al volver a sentir el brazo de Craig, pero rodeándole sus hombros.

Tweek dio un respingón y subió la mirada, hallándose con el sonrojado y apenado rostro de Craig.

Tweek sonrió y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

-o-o-o-o-

Al siguiente día Tweek Tweak estaba MUY alterado y DEMASIADO nervioso, no sabía él porque...

Había quedado en almorzar con Craig en la parte trasera de la escuela, pero el profesor que al rubio le tocaba en la hora anterior se le dio por joder a sus alumnos y dejo más ejercicios, por ello Tweek salió tarde y ahora se hallaba corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la escuela donde, convenientemente, no había nadie.

Detiene su carrera y se da cuenta del porque estaba tan nervios, justo porque creyó que una escena como la que tiene al frente podía pasar en su ausencia.

Kenny estaba con Craig

Y otra vez, Tweek fue a esconderse en la esquina que daba a aquel lugar, donde se podía oír lo que decían por la poca distancia que había.

Escuchaba con claridad las palabras acidas que soltaba McCormick.

- Te vi con Tweak ayer, estaban muy juntos ¿no crees?- escupió esas palabras con rabia e ironía.

- Eres demasiado molesto...- Craig dijo esto algo ¿temeroso? y retrocedía un poco.

- Ese cocainómano no me cae para nada bien- Con cada paso que Craig retrocedía, Kenny se acercaba.

Tweek apretó sus puños y sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpear a ese pobre infeliz.

Craig abrió los ojos al oír esas palabras de su ex novio y luego frunció el seño.

- Más te vale no hacerle nada, desgraciado- murmuro Craig, con odio en cada palabra.

Kenny rio burlón ante eso, lo cual sorprendió a Tweek y a Craig.

- No me interesa ese loco, solo me interesas Tweek-lo último lo dijo seriamente e intento acercarse más a Craig, pero este grito colérico.

- ¡EL UNICO LOCO AQUI ERES TU! ¡YA DEJAME TRANQUILO! ¡¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE DETESTO?- Tucker apretó los puños.

Tweek se mantuvo quieto observando al escena y le dio un escalofrió al ver la mirada siniestra que Kenny le mostraba a Craig.

- Ya veo... ¡¿y ahora qué? Vas tras Tweak, no me sorprende, de algún modo nunca me creí la única puta en este pueblo, tenía que haber alguien más, pero a diferencia de ti yo no sentí lo nuestro un juego, TU me gustas y no dejare que esto termino tan rápido ni siquiera cuando ya te hallas acostado con ese paranoico y ni cuanto gimas como la zorra que estas hecho- no pudo continuar ya que sintió un puño en su rostro.

El puño de Craig.

El rubio que espiaba sintió un escalofrió al ver eso y también sintió como la adrenalina hacia presencia en el ambiente, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Kenny no logro ser derribado, pero si algo apartado, el rubio mayor llevo su mano a sus labios y vio lo que sospecho... sangre... Tucker le había roto el labio.

Su mirada burlona se volvió una de odio puro y miro a Craig.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un choque y Craig había sido aprisionado de las muñecas por Kenny, el cual se las apoyaba en la pared y lo acorralaba más con su cuerpo.

Ante ese movimiento Tweek quedo petrificado y con deseos inmensos de intervenir, pero el terror también lo invade.

Y no lo entiende... el práctica boxeo, es rápido y para nada debilucho... ¿Por qué no podía ayudar a Craig?

¡Cierto! Porque es un miedoso de primera.

¿De qué? Pues... ¿Craig lo odiaría por espiar? ¿Se ganaría una vida de golpes de parte de Kenny? ¿Resultaría lastimado?

Esas eran unas cuantas de las tantas preguntas que se formulaba la cabeza de Tweek, el cual seguía viendo todo, pero ahora, de manera neutral.

Kenny beso con fuerza los labios de Craig, mientras este seguía forcejeando y tratando de salirse del agarre.

Inútil...

Kenny lo deja con falta de oxigeno y se separan. Craig jadeaba y se hallaba sonrojado por la agitación, pero continúa aplicando fuerza para tratar de soltarse.

McCormick frunce el seño ante eso y se acerca más a Craig, hasta llegar a su oído.

- escucha Tucker, tu eres mío ¿oyes?- después de aquellas frases que no fueron susurros lamio la oreja del pelinegro, haciendo que se sobresaltara más de lo que ya estaba.

Kenny lo suelta y se va de ahí, pasando al lado de Tweek (el cual seguía oculto) y sonrió con burla. Tweek frunce el seño ante eso, pero como siempre... no hace nada.

¿Ya cuanto tiempo lleva McCormick haciéndole esas cosas a Craig?

-o-o-o-o-

No se atrevía a decir nada, Craig no sabe que lo sé, no debe enterarse... ¿o sí? ¡Ya no sabía que pensar!

Pasaron varios días y Craig se veía peor, apenas comía y estaba muy decaído.

Token y Kevin siempre insistían en saber, pero Craig buscaba como excusarse.

"_Mi anemia volvió"_

"_No dormí bien"_

"_Problemas familiares"_

Toda clase de cosas decía para evitar seguir siendo cuestionado. Clyde llego a llorar por su amigo, el azabache también se había vuelto mas colérico.

Y por cada nervio de Craig, Tweek veía la sonrisa de burla y victoria de Kenneth McCormick.

... En serio lo odiaba...

El quería proteger a Craig y que este lo protegiera, quería que confiase en él y también brindarle todo su cariño... pero Craig se guardaba en su miedo y amargura.

...

**POV Tweek**

Ok Tweek, este es momento de la verdad... estas a solas con Craig y ya han pasado muchas cosas.

Toques de manos, sonrisas de momentos, sonrojos, perderse en la mirada del otro...

Tenía que armarse de valor aunque sea para esto.

**Fin POV Tweek**

- Craig ¡ngn!- le llamo Tweek, el rubio le diría sus sentimientos, pero... ¿Y Kenny? ¿Se seguirá entrometiendo?

- ¿Qué pasa, Tweekers?- pregunto el chico de chullo, antes estaba algo ido en sus pensamientos.

El rubio quedo en blanco... pero decidió empezar desde otra cosa...

- Se... lo de Kenny y tú- fue directo, sin temblores ni nervios.

Craig abrió sus ojos, impactado.

- ¿C-como...?

- Hace tiempo me preguntaba el por qué estabas tan feliz, así que te seguí, ahí lo vi todo y lo deje ser, tú estabas feliz, yo también- se mordió el labio- pero luego llegaste con ese golpe y el humor que se cargaba Kenny, ahí deduje que habían terminado, por parte me sentí bien, después de todo... el te había lastimado ¿no?... y después tus nervios y preocupaciones, el día en que llegue tarde a nuestro encuentro en el patio trasero me entere que Kenny te acosaba ¿Por cuánto tiempo fue así Craig? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- Tweek tenía miedo de haber hecho enojar a Craig, pero se mantuvo firme y conservando su seriedad.

Craig seguía impactado, sorprendido, nervioso... y aliviado, el saber que no estaba solo ¿O lo estaba?

- T-Tweek... yo- bajo la cabeza- yo puedo cuidarme solo no hay...- fue interrumpido al sentir unos labios chocar contra los suyos de forma suave.

El beso duro menos de tres segundos y al separarse Tweek seguía con la mirada dura.

- Te amo, Craig- y volvió a su mismo nerviosismo- yo ¡ngn!... me has gustado desde hace mucho y ¡Gah! se que yo también te gusto, quiero estar contigo...- y también volvieron sus temblores.

Al azabache se le encendieron las mejillas de un rosado pálido y a Tweek le pareció haber visto a un ángel, sonrió mas ante ese pensamiento.

- McCormick es un idiota- murmuro Craig, lo que provoco que la sonrisa se le borrara a Tweek, sustituyendo la hermosa sensación del beso por una de odio y... miedo hacia McCormick.

- Craig...

- Te amo

- ¿Por qué terminaste con McCormick?- pregunto Tweek, ahora lo único que quería era quitarse de encima el tema de Kenny.

Craig lo miro con algo de sorpresa, pero contesto su pregunta.

- Era demasiado celoso, me reclamaba todo, el porqué te hablo mucho, si dejo que Clyde me abrase y demás, pero... lo del golpe fue cuando An se declaro, se puso como loco y me dijo de todo- el ojinegro arreglo su bufanda con aspecto apenado... por eso, se sentía tan débil... sobre todo porque había sido su culpa, el había aceptado salir con el rubio de ojos celestes.

- Te amo Craig, pero Kenny ¡Gah! es como un estorbo...

- ...- Craig lo pensó un poco- hoy hablare con el- se decidió.

Tweek lo miro con duda.

- Le diré que se acabo... que ahora soy tu novio- y sin esperar más, se acerco a Tweek y lo beso, beso el cual el rubio correspondió al instante- ¿vendrás conmigo?- pregunto Craig.

El cafeinomano sintió una sensación de pánico recorrerle todo el cuerpo. ¿Enfrentar a McCormick?

Po un momento su miedo desapareció al ver la mirada de Craig... había algo en esa mirada, como si tratara de pedirle algo, pero al no saber que... su miedo volvió.

- ¡Gah! Lo siento, pero... yo debo trabajar en la cafetería... mis padres salieron de viaje y...- fue interrumpido.

- Entiendo- hablo Craig, algo desilusionado- no te preocupes, yo me encargare.

- Promete pasar por mi casa cuando salgas de la escuela- dijo Tweek algo apenado por la cobardía que estaba mostrando.

Craig lo miro y asintió, forzando una sonrisa lo cual el ojiverde noto.

- ¿Craig?

- ¿Si?

- Te amo- y volvió a unir sus labios.

-o-o-o-o-

**POV Tweek**

¡DIOS! ¡¿DONDE ESTABA CRAIG?

Era viernes y la gente aprovecho para quedarse hasta tarde en la cafetería de mis padres, hace unos minutos acabo de terminar de trabajar.

10:30 pm

Con cada minuto que había pasado me había desesperado más.

Llame a su casa, pero nadie contesto, ahí recordé que Craig me había dicho que sus padres habían ido con Rubí a una convención fuera del pueblo y que volverían en una semana a más tardar.

... ¿Que habrá pasado con Kenny?

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. ¿Y si la demora de Craig tuvo que ver con Kenny?

Mis pensamientos de detuvieron al escuchar mi puerta sonar, pero la logre escuchar ya que toda mi casa estaba en silencio, por que el sonido parecía mas un rose.

Corrí hacia la puerta y abrí de golpe sin importarme si fueran agentes del gobierno, solo quería ver si era Craig...

Y vaya que lo era...

Abrí mis ojos y mis pupilas se dilataron a más no poder. Mi respiración paro, sabía que respiraba, pero yo lo sentía así. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar más que de costumbre.

Una sensación amarga abarco mi estomago hasta la garganta y sentí nauseas.

Ahí, frente a mi estaba Craig... pero no del modo que quisiera verlo.

El azabache tenía la mirada gacha, parte de su cabello resbalaba por su rostro cubriendo algo sus ojos, se podía ver sus oscuros opacos, en el derecho se marcaba un morado (marca de un golpe), ambos ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

Craig se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de dar calor a su frio y ahora tembloroso cuerpo, tratando de evitar los espasmos y los sollozos. Sus brazos, pegados a su delgado cuerpo, mantenían sostenida su camisa, la cual carecía de botones y había dejado secuelas de haber sido arranchada con fuerza. El holgado abrigo del ojinegro resbalaba por su hombro y estaba totalmente desarreglado al igual que todo él.

Craig sollozaba y temblaba, su pálida piel tenia marcas y note en su cuello (ahora sin la bufanda) que tenía unas marcas de... mordeduras, al igual que parte de su torso que podía ver por su camisa destrozada.

Sentí que en cualquier momento desmayaría.

Aun impactado, me moví lentamente, dándole pase a Craig. El camino lentamente hasta llegar a la única parte de mi casa con la luz encendida, pude notar que en la calle no habia nadie, felizmente... no me imagino el chisme que correría si veían a Craig así... son tonterías... tonterías... ¡ESO NO IMPORTABA AHORA!

Corrí hacia la cocina y al llegar, mi nauseas aumentaron con solo ver de nuevo a Craig... y su lamentable imagen.

Craig se había sentado en una silla y seguía con la mirada baja... nuevas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Y no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran.

- C-Craig... esto es mi culpa- dije de manera temblorosa, acercándome a él.

El azabache levanto la mirada y vi sus ojos cristalinos... me sentí aun mas mierda que ante.

- Tweek... esto no...- pero fue interrumpido por que las lagrimas se habían vuelto llanto.

Sentí mi mundo desmoronarse al verlo cubrir sus ojos con sus manos y soltar el llanto que parecía haber estado guardando todo el camino.

Solo lo abrase, sentí su cuerpo sobresaltarse con el rose y el cómo lo posible para detener los temblares... ambos estamos aterrados.

Veía su labio partido temblar... y mi miedo se convirtió en odio... odio hacia mí mismo... y hacia...

- Miren que tenemos aquí...- escuche una voz sonar por mi casa vacía. Ahí me di cuenta que con todo lo que paso... no había cerrado la puerta.

Rápidamente me separe de Craig para poder ver a la persona que tenía en la puerta de mi cocina.

Kenny McCormick nos miraba de manera seria, sus celestes ojos chocaban contra los mios en una batalla que estaba perdiendo, pero esa batalla paro al ver a Kenny cerrar un ojo adolorido y sostener su cabeza con fuerza... ¿Acaso le dolía? ¡Bien! si pudiera que le explotase...

Al segundo se calmo y volvió a alzar su vista, aunque esta vez miro a Craig, el cual lo miraba... aterrado...los temblores en su cuerpo seguían y las lagrimas también.

Sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- murmure de forma acida, quería... matarlo... pero el miedo paralizo mis movimientos.

- Vine a dejar esto- boto la bufanda azulada que pertenecía a Craig al suelo- ... y por lo que me pertenece...- murmuro de forma burlona mientras se acercaba a Craig, este pareció querer retroceder, pero no podía moverse, el cuerpo no le serbia.

Por ese segundo mi miedo se esfumo.

- ¡ALEJATE DE EL!- grite a todo lo que mi pulmón daba, creando un horrendo eco en la casa y me pare frente a Craig.

- Apártate...- volvió a murmurar el rubio mientras me miraba con odio. Y volví a flaquear.

Mi respiración se entre corto y me sentí tan débil, mi cuerpo tembló y sentía que las lagrimas iban a salir de mis ojos.

Pero sentí un movimiento detrás de mí, Craig se había levantado.

Kenny, aprovechando mi distracción, me sostuvo del cuello de la camisa y me levanto del suelo.

Derrame lágrimas y cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

Pero de la anda, el de ojos celestes me bajo. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Craig, el cual estaba junto a Kenny y lo tomaba suavemente del brazo que tenia sujeta mi prenda, la mano de Craig temblaba de forma rebelde... es como si tratara de evitar salir corriendo.

Kenny me soltó y volteo su cuerpo para quedar de frente con Craig. El azabache retrocedió un paso al tener la mirada del rubio clavada en el.

La sonrisa de McCormick se amplió más.

- N-no le... hagas nada- murmuro el ojinegro de forma apagada.

Yo no lo podía creer.

- Esta bien... vámonos- dijo Kenny rodeándolo con los ojos a lo que Craig volvió a llorar. Yo solo miraba impactado.

Pude ver como Kenny arrastraba a Craig fue de la cocina... y solo pude mirar.

¡MIRAR COMO UN MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONMIGO?

CRAIG HABIA SIDO... había... ¡sido VIOLADO POR ESE DESGRACIADO!... ¡Y YO SOLO PUDE QUEDARME AHI! Deje que se lo llevara... lo tenía al frente... y no pude hacer nada.

Comprendí lo que Craig había dicho con su mirada cuando me declare... me estaba pidiendo compañía... que lo acompañara a enfrentar a Kenny... que no quería ir solo... que estaba aun mas aterrado que yo...

Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

¡Y AHORA VINO A MI Y YO SEGUI SIN ARMARME DE VALOR! ¡Valor para hacer pagar a Kenny!

...

No dejaría que le siguiera haciendo daño a la persona que amaba...

...

Escuche la puerta cerrarse y ahí reaccione, agarre el primer cuchillo que tuve al frente y corrí hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y salte a la calle.

Kenny y Craig estaban ahí y por el ruido voltearon a ver.

Craig reacciono retrocediendo y Kenny solo se quedo estático al tener el cuchillo en su cuello.

- Deja en paz a Craig, infeliz de mierda...- murmure con voz ronca aun amenazándolo, NO ME IMPORTABA QUE LAGUIEN NOS VIESE, solo quería que todo acabara.

Kenny por un momento se balanceo, como tratando de guardar el equilibrio, pero se logro mantener firme.

- No te atrevería...- murmuro él, Craig solo miraba todo desde una distancia segura.

- Tweek...- murmuro mi amado, respirando entrecortadamente.

¡Con solo oír su voz quebrada me odiaba más!

- No me retes McCormick... aunque no serviría, voy a hacerlo de todos modos...- Kenny agudizo la mirada y me miro con ironía.

- No eres nada más que un cobarde... solo terminaras perdiendo tu...- lo interrumpí.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TU PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A CRAIG!- y sin más deslice mi brazo... sintiendo la sangre chocar contra mi rostro y ropa.

Kenny McCormick había muerto degollado en mis manos.

Solté en cuchillo y caí de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente al igual que Craig.

-o-o-o-o-

Dos meses ha pasado desde ese día... y como a muchos no sorprenderá... Kenny revivió, pero era diferente.

Ahora pareciera que huía de nosotros. Lo entiendo... no quería vernos... estaba con ese sentimiento de culpa cuando hacemos algo sin darnos aumenta.

...

Esa noche vino la policía y se llevaron el cuerpo de McCormick a la morgue. Le contamos todo a la policía y ellos investigaron mejor el caso.

Nosotros teníamos a Token, podíamos ganar con facilidad.

Pero algo nos detuvo a eliminar la denuncia...

Nos informaron del estado del cadáver de Kenny McCormick.

Parecía ser que el cadáver presentaba un tumor en el cráneo, lo cual provocaría arranques de ira, frustración y actuaciones impulsivas, pero también posibles desmayos, dolores de cabeza y desorientación.

Y otra vez la sensación de culpa se apodero de mi... esa noche no pude dormir.

El recordar a Kenny, el cómo lo mate y los archivos médicos... me causaba dolor.

Entonces Kenny... no hizo todo esto por querer... ¡TODO FUE POR UN MALDITO TUMOR!

... también recuerdo cuando Butters vino llorando a Craig y a mí, rogando que perdonaran a Kenny, lo cual él sabía, era inútil... aunque no haya sido su intención... igual hizo lo que hizo. Ahí nos enteramos que Kenny revivió sin tumor y cuando se entero de lo que había hecho... vomito todo el día, lloro, grito y de desmorono.

Craig había dicho, con frías palabra, que no lo denunciaríamos y sentí que parte de esa culpa sin sentido que sentía... desaparecía.

Butters nos sonrió con alegría.

Todo el Team Stan evitaba al Team Craig, parece ser que estos se enteraron y ahora lo que querían era cuidar de Kenny y su etapa depresiva... de la cual parece ya después de un mes, está volviendo a sonreír, no como antes... pero se le ve más tranquilo.

**Fin POV Tweek**

-o-o-o-o-

_- Amo a Tweek- hablo con sequedad el azabache, para tapar sus nervios._

_- No...- murmuro Kenny._

_- Kenny, ya déjame tranquilo... por favor...- lo ultimo lo pidió... ya quería que esto terminase._

_Los dos eran los únicos en ese pasillo._

_- Eres una zorra infeliz- Kenny levanto la cabeza y se veía su mirada de odio. A Craig le paso un escalofrió._

_- Ya basta Kenny...- no pudo continuar al sentir un puño contra su rostro y cayó al suelo._

_Kenny lo había golpeado._

_De un rápido movimiento lo levanto y empujo hacia un armario, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_- ¡¿Que estás haciendo?- se tenso el azabache tratando de golpear al rubio, pero el de ojos celeste fue mas rápido y volvió a encestarle otro golpe, lo cual lo volvió a derrumbar y Kenny aprovecho la situación para poder dejar a Craig de frente contra en suelo._

_El ojinegro sintió que jalaban que su abrigo era deslizado por sus brazos hasta llegar a la altura de las muñecas y Kenny lo amarro._

_- ¿Qué...? ¡MGM!- Kenny utilizo su bufanda para amordazarlo y lo puso de frente a él._

_- Déjame repetírtelo... ¡TU ERES MIO!- el rubio rompió los botones de la camisa de Craig, mientras este se retorcía en un inútil intento de liberarse._

_Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir como Kenny mordía y lamia su cuello, bajando sus pantalones con sus manos._

- Craig...

_Cada forcejeo, cada grito ahogado._

- Craig...

_Cada penetración, la sonrisa burlona de Kenny, sus lágrimas._

_Su miedo..._

- ¡Craig!- llamo el rubio al lado suyo.

Craig abrió los ojos, aterrado y con la respiración entre cortada, su cuerpo temblaba levemente mientras Tweek lo sostenía de las muñecas.

Al parecer Craig se removió mucho en aquella pesadilla.

- Tweek...

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el rubio que antes dormía a su costado.

Ambos estaban desnudos en la cama del pelinegro.

Craig asintió de forma pesada.

Tweek comprendió que había vuelto a soñar con ese día. Se levanto de forma lenta y se acerco a Craig, poniéndose encima de él y besándolo en los labios.

El azabache lo sostuvo del rostro e hizo que se inclinara para volverlo a besar.

- Te amo Craig...- murmuro Tweek con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo también- susurro Craig.

- Yo... no te preocupes, te hare olvidar- sonrió con seducción, preparándose para el pacer y amor que le haría sentir a su amado novio.

...

Tweek tuvo que esperar varias semanas para poder hacerlo con Craig y lo entendía a la perfección, el esperaría a que estuviera del todo listo.

Ahora podían deleitarse el uno con el otro, pero... Craig aun tenia horribles recuerdos de ese día, la terapia, su familia y Tweek lograron ayudarlo, aun así quedaron unas cuantas secuelas.

Hace varios días Tweek volvió a hablar con Kenny después de tanto tiempo y este le agradeció por... bueno, haberlo matado y también se disculpo, ambos no pudieron evitar llorar... El rubio paranoico le había preguntado a Craig si el perdonaría a McCormick algún día y este le dijo que no solo en tiempo lo sabrá.

...

Tweek volvió a besar a Craig mientras lo penetraba y en azabache se retorcía de placer, sonriéndole y diciendo lo mucho que se amaban.

Porque los dos se amaban, se respetaban y se protegían sin importar sus miedos, darían todo por el otro.

-FIN-

* * *

Lo se! soy una desgraciada por hacer que violaran a Craig DDD:

Y tambien se que debi haber puesto :Violacion: en las advertencias, pero senti que asi le quitaria la sorpresa (para nada alegre) al fic

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park y a que este esfuerzo halla valido la pena X3333

Gracias por leer .3

Nos leemos :3


End file.
